Sunburned!
by danecestor
Summary: An human AU! Mathias is working as a life guard in Florida over the summer and one day, he meets an odd Norwegian on the beach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**Yesterday, I was in Stockholm at a friend of mine and we came up with two new ideas for fanfictions! YAY.**  
**I will start with this one. It's a simple cute fanfiction, no angst or so. So no worries! The other fanfiction that I will start on after this one will take a while since I need to research a bit. That other one is… well, a tiiiiiny bit more angsty, but I think you'll love it!**  
**As you probably notice, this fanfiction will only be from Mathias's POV and I write as if he's telling the story (that's why it might sound very… Denmark-ish) and sorry for the bad English once again.  
Feel free to send reviews. It raises my self esteem. **

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**  
**Lukas Bondevik – Norway.**  
**CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIMAPAPA.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter of Sunburned!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_If I'm late, I will lose my job._

So I continued to run towards the cabin in which my angry boss was probably waiting. It was a bright summer day and the sun cheerfully shot lasers of light into my blue eyes and it made my eyes water. My red sandals gently hitting the hot sand of Florida as I ran. Since I started working as a life guard here in the United States, I've been scared of losing my job. And I love my job! Which was probably the reason why I was afraid of losing it.

The blue and white cabin was slowly coming closer and closer. I could even see the small sea shells that were glued on the door. But a low 'Bzzd' sound distracted me from running. It became louder as I came closer to my goal until the sound was so unbearable that my eyes shot open and I started into the ceiling of my apartment. The 'Bzzd' sound still ringing in my ears as I pushed my legs out of bed, still with my blanket wrapped around my waist, hips and legs.  
"I can't be late!" I shouted to no one. When my feet hit the cold floor, I got so stuck around the blanket that I eventually tripped over the cloth and fell. My slightly sunburned face hit the floor and the damn alarm was still showing off its existence with its constant vibrating sound. All this probably happened within five seconds.  
I probably laid there in surprise, exhaustion and pain in another ten seconds until I decided it was time for the Viking alarm to shut up. I got that alarm from my mother when I left good old Denmark for USA a few weeks ago. I had wanted to come here over the summer to work and get some money. It had been a tough decision but it ended with me going anyway. I pushed myself up from the floor with my muscular arms but didn't notice the blood running down my nose. The alarm was an around 3.9 inches tall statue of a hairy man with blonde braids, a shield and an axe in his hands. The axe would go up and down when the alarm was on and annoying. Somehow this statue reminded me of my boss.  
But I pressed the flailing arm down, causing it to grow silent. Its midnight blue eyes stared at me with a sour look, as if he was angry at me for turning him off. My nose was still letting out drops of blood but since I can be a pretty unknowing guy, I didn't notice. But the second I got some in my mouth, I hurried to the bathroom to wipe my nose. The taste was bloody, of course. It had a metallic sort of aftertaste and it wasn't very pleasant.

The second the blood wasn't coming out anymore, I returned to my morning habits. There wasn't very much to do on the mornings though.  
First off; changing clothes. That is kind of pretty important. I can't really save lives in my red and white underwear. Well, I could but it wouldn't be very hero-ish. I ascended to my tiny room again. It was a simple apartment in Florida, pretty close to the beach I worked on so living here was pretty expensive but with my parents' contacts, I got it for a lower price. The walls of my temporary home were covered with photos of family and friends along with posters from movies I like. The one poster I liked the most was a picture of Ariel and the others from The Little Mermaid. My younger brother, Berwald, used to mock me for liking that movie so much. The walls were originally white and boring. There was a wooden nightstand beside my messy bed. The nightstand had four drawers in which I kept all kind of stuff. The fucking alarm still stared at me from its place on top of the furniture and the red blanket was still covering half of my floor.  
I didn't even bother picking it up. Instead I picked out a white t-shirt and a red pair of swimming boxers from my wardrobe, two steps away from where I stood. It was black without any interesting details. It wasn't that full, I'm not the fashion type of a guy.  
Once I was dressed with a pair of black Ray-Bans, I ate a quick breakfast containing a sandwich with cheese and ham and a glass of juice before brushing my teeth and hair. The kitchen still smelled like toast and fresh air. I loved being in the kitchen – both because there is where I keep all the food and because there was a nice view of the ocean through the big window. I usually keep the window open to hear the sound of the people and birds. Plus, it made new air come inside.

And that was basically all I did on the mornings. Except for falling out of bed. That didn't happen very often. I also showered every other day.  
The time was 9:26 AM. I still had over thirty minutes left until my shift starts but with a shrug, I decided to go. My front door looked old and the brown warm color was slowly fading away from it, revealing an ugly yellow color instead. I took a minute to prepare myself for seeing cute girls in bikini's and loud screams from small children before heading out into the morning sunlight knocked me off guard but the Ray-Bans did its job with shadowing it.  
It was a typical sunny day. Birds were flying and singing up in the blue sky. People were chatting and laughing as they passed me. A salty, fresh scent filled my nostrils and wrapped me into a nice happy feeling. Asphalt became sand and soon my red sandals were filled with burning sand.  
The beach was already filled with people in all forms. A couple of girls were walking in my direction. One of them had long curly brown hair with a green bikini. The bikini was too small for her but it made her breast look bigger. Not that I bother, they were nice to look at. The other was a girl with short blonde hair and a baby blue bikini. She was very cute, especially with those small freckles over her cheeks. We greeted each other with giggles and a wink before we continued to our different directions.

My boss was as usual sitting on the porch of our cabin with his long blonde hair in a ponytail. All of us called him 'Scandi' for some reason and we had gotten so used to call him that, that no one remembered his real name. But what we do know is that he is also from Scandinavia!  
Scandi smiled when I appeared on the porch beside him. His smile was warm – like a father's – and it always made me happy since I was so far away from my own family.  
"Good mornin', kid." He said with his old powerful voice. It sounded like the roar of a very nice human bear. I greeted him with the same words, adding a smile.  
"Your nose is bigger than usual. Fell out from bed?" Scandi exclaimed with hidden amusement. You could easily see him fighting back a laugh. The sun was making his hair shine like gold. But before I could answer, he waved me off. I made me way to the back of our old cabin. Sand was all over the floor and some furniture here and there. To my left, there was a small bathroom and the living room. To my right, the kitchen and the room with all kind of life guard stuff. Around this time of the year, we teach kids how to swim or surf, so we had stuff for that lined in this room. Almost no girls come in here and that could be quite a shock since the cabin was so clean – except for the sand on the floor.  
I took the only thing I needed for today; a whistle, before heading out again. There were even more people now; both on the beach and in the sparkling water. Small kids were laughing and throwing water at each other. Girls were trying to get a tan. Guys talking and eating ice cream or out surfing to impress on the girls. An ordinary day.  
As usual, I walked around at first to check on them. Just to make sure that everybody was having a good time but by the look on their faces, they were having a good time. I could see a group of pale kids looking for something – or someone – in the sea of people. And being the nice guy I am, I approached them.

"Is something wrong here?" I asked a guy with black swimming boxers.  
"Well…" The guy mumbled. "We can't find back to our group…" By a quick look on his expression, it was easy to see how nervous he was. I also noticed his accent. Swedish? Danish? No… It was Norwegian!  
"Do you remember how the surroundings looked like? I mean, is it near a big tree or somethin'?"  
The guy took a minute to think before answering the question. "More like near one of hundred ice cream shops you have here…"

I let out a laugh and asked him the color of the shop and more about the surroundings. When I got a clear picture of where their group was located, I asked them to follow me.  
We probably walked pass over fifty people on our way there. Once we finally found their group, they quickly thanked me before running to their towels and friends.  
In the corner of my eyes, I spotted him. A thin guy lying on a blue towel with small smiling whales on. He had light blonde hair that seemed to be as soft as silk. It was easy to see that he belonged to the group of Norwegians – even if he was a few meters away from them. Something told me that he didn't want to be with them.  
The only thing that was odd about him was the fact that he had a book over his head and his skin was red as a crayfish. His breathing was slow and calm;

_It seemed like someone has fallen asleep under the burning sun._


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter, I admit. But I've been in Berlin for a couple of days with my classmates so I didn't feel like writing too much. I'm pretty tired.**  
**Next one will hopefully be longer!  
**  
**The characters in this chapter are obvious so I wont write them here like I usually do.**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of Sunburned!**

* * *

The boy was so sunburned! It was shocking to see him lying there without giving a shit about the sun burning his skin so much. But since he had this enormous book over his head, he must've been asleep. The book was pretty small; almost like a pocket book but slightly bigger. It had a blue-ish color to it and had a picture of a sad mermaid on the front. On a closer look, I could see the text 'The Little Mermaid'. An Andersen fan? I didn't give it much thought at the time, I had to wake him up before he got dangerously burned.

"Hey." I exclaimed and poked his upper arm with the tip of my sandals. The skin turned white under my touch but it got its red color back the second I took my foot away. He let out a groan and another sound that told me he was annoyed. Not the morning type, huh?

"You shouldn't be sleeping here. You will burn your skin even more."  
The book fell from his face and revealed the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were in a pretty indigo color and were glimmering in the sunlight. The bad thing was the fact that he was annoyed. He stared me with a cold and stern look on his face. I stood there and stared back at him for a few seconds before coming back to reality.

"What do you want?" Once again I could hear a Norwegian accent when he spoke. He glared at me and tried to push himself up but only flinched by the sunburn. Our gazes were broken by him looking down at his own skin instead of me. By the look on his pale face, he was quite shocked himself. The color difference between his skinny body and his face were... huge. From his chin and down; he was bright red and slightly swollen. From his chin and up; it was all white. You could even see some of the blue veins hidden underneath. Wow, if this guy looked that pale normally, I would've mistaking him for a living ice sculpture.

"Hehe~" I laughed with my usual grin. "Forgot the sunscreen?"

But he didn't answer me. Instead his eyes were wandering over his... pretty attractive body. Sure, it was skinny and didn't look very… strong but still attractive in a way. But I'm not a homosexual, so what do I know? The next quiet moments were filled with stares, confusion and surprise. The only sounds were coming from the ocean and people around us. The seagulls were sure as hell loud , I got tired of standing there in the awkward silence and turned to go with a sigh. I had honestly hoped to get to know this guy. He seemed interesting but the show must go on and so must I. As I marched away a few steps, I heard some rustling behind me and shy steps in the sand. Was it-

"You're not from around here, are you?"  
The boy mumbled. He had quite a deep voice and it was pleasant to listen to. It sounded like a darker and manlier version of a mother singing their child to sleep. That kind of pleasant.  
"Ah, no. I'm just working here in Florida over the summer. I'm actually from Denmark!"  
The Norwegian seemed to get a bit surprised by my words; since he slightly raised his eyebrows. A normal person wouldn't have noticed that small gesture but to me, it was as obvious as my spiky blonde hair. Though, the boy didn't bother answering and turned around to go back instead. Somehow, that annoyed me.

"Hey!"  
"What do you want now?"  
"I… uh, I dunno! You're from Norway, aren't you?"  
He just looked at me. Those soft indigo eyes almost sucked me in. How could a pair of eyes be so incredibly beautiful? Once again, the guy was quiet but this time gave me an answer by nodding. His head was barely moving as he did so, but the nod was still visible for me. The bored expression made him look cut- Never mind.  
"Mind if I hang around you for a while?" I exclaimed with a friendly smile as I followed him. It was pretty weird that even if I smile so much, my cheeks never hurt a bit. Well, sometimes; when I laugh my ass off along with my closest friends Gilbert and Abel. Gilbert is actually from Berlin in Germany, but lives in America for now. He absolutely loves his country back in Europe but living in America was too exciting to ignore. The same goes for Abel. Except that he comes from a small village in Netherlands. We three became friends the same day I started working. The two had been friends for a while longer though.

As I was drowning in my own thoughts, this Norwegian guy shot me an annoyed look and continued going back to his blue towel. It was covered in sand and didn't look very inviting, but he didn't really care. Unfortunately, his soar red skin seemed to do so when he laid down.  
"Fæn…"  
"Maybe you should go into the water to cool off? Ya' can hide in the shadows afterwards!"  
His expression was a mix of 'Shut up.' and 'Of course, I knew that.'. Even if it wasn't a very positive reaction, it still made me laugh. Just a few minutes later, he was down in the sparkling water. I almost expected to see steam coming from his body - Of course, it didn't happen. That would've been weird. He swam around a bit and dipped his head under the surface, even if his face was as pale as his whole body should be. As he was in the water, I looked around. I did have a nice time with this guy, but I was still working. I had to keep an eye on all the people swimming deeper into the ocean and around on the beach. But it seemed to be one of those calm summer days. Nice weather, calming atmosphere, soft breezes and the low sounds of people talking about things. It's obviously louder and more stress in the beginning of the day.  
A few moments later, the Norwegian came back into the shore. The sunlight made the water drops on his skin sparkle as he came closer to the towel and me. Once he sat down, I could see his wet hair as it waved softly in the breeze and the few drops still falling from it. My eyes couldn't help but follow the drops on his chest as they made their way lower and lower.  
But the fact that his skin was in two different colors ruined it all.

"Stop staring." The deep voice interrupted my gaze. Why was I even studying him like that? "You creep me out. Stop staring, you stupid Dane."  
Okay, this time I took my eyes away. He pushed himself a bit closer to me. Well, to the shadow of a parasol I was hiding in. He turned his face back to the blue water. He didn't even do any attempt to start a conversation. Well, I wasn't either. It was better this way. The sounds around us filled the awkward silence we shared. Somehow not saying anything was enough. We could hear his Norwegian 'friends' speak loudly a few meters away (which was kind of annoying) and I finally understood why he picked this place to spend his day; It had a perfect view over the beach, ocean and sky.  
We probably sat there observing our beautiful view for over an hour, with a few pauses to have a dialogue, just to continue observing. Until the guy with black swimming boxers came up to us with his own kind of annoyed expression.

"Hey, we're going back to the hotel."  
"Don't want to."  
"Well, you have to. " By the tone of their voices, I knew that the two of them didn't like each other very much. Their voices sounded ice cold and their eyes had the temperature. I had hoped to sit there with him for a little longer and I guessed that my new friend felt the same.  
"Yeah, you should go. Try to not be in the sun too much." I sighed with disappointment. He snorted at me and begun to collect his things before walking away with his classmate. I could hear the adult of the group, probably the teacher, speak to all of them. I tried to translate what he said but failed miserably.

As they walked further and further away from me, I realized that I never asked for his name! Seconds later, I was running towards their group. My chest waving as I fought against the sand. They were all talking… except one certain Norwegian. I knew right away that it was him since he had wrapped himself into his happy whale towel.  
"Wait!"  
He recognized my voice and stopped in his tracks to turn around. His eyes seemed to get a slight lighter indigo color when he saw me.  
"What now?"  
"Wh-What's your name?" I breathed heavily, running through sand wasn't very easy for a lazy guy like myself. The corner of his lips curved for a millisecond at my question – as if he had hoped that I would ask.

"My name's Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed. All I could think about was that guy I met at the beach. There was special something about him, but I did not know what. It wasn't his odd but beautiful indigo eyes or the fact he was so calm and cool. He just seemed different from all of the other people I've met; like a human ice sculpture.  
Unfortunately, I didn't have many shifts after our first meeting and I didn't feel like sitting there in the hot sand all day in hope I'll meet him and hang out for a while. The good part was that I got his name; Lukas Bondevik. The last name sure did sound foreign and mysterious. I really liked it! He always popped up in my head along with lots of questions. Even if he just was a possible friend I could get in the future, the whole wondering-about-him thing bothered me. A guy wasn't supposed to be thinking about someone _that_ much, right? – especially not about another guy.  
I was, once again, staring at the ceiling from my comfortable bed. It was nice and quiet in my room. I had nothing planned for the day but I thought of going out to buy myself some chocolate ice-cream and buy a movie to keep me entertained. It was an usual Sunday afternoon; people were free from work and out shopping, tourists filled the streets with their cameras and nice clothes that made the heat not so difficult to handle. The negative thing about this was the rain that had suddenly began pouring down moments ago. But I still wanted to go and proceeded to the front door after taking some money, an umbrella and the keys with me.  
The scent of petrichor hit my nostrils the second I stepped outside the apartment. The dark clouds on the usually light sky were making the environment look gloomy and boring. The randomly placed stones on the ground had switched color from grey into a more smoky black. Florida's beautiful ocean on my right looked angry and disturbed by the weather. Disembodied happy voices could be heard from where I stood and pulled out my umbrella before I quickly blended in with them. For the most of the walking, I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about my family back in Denmark and how hard it would be for me to leave the few friends I had here. I could probably meet them when they also move back home but it would probably take another year until that would happen. The lone thought of it made me sad. I actually didn't have that many friends in my old school since most of them weren't really fans of big pranks or watching exciting action movies. There were a few who did like them, but they were too boring for me. The attention seeking sound of the rain against the umbrella calmed my rambling thoughts down until they eventually got quiet.

A sudden scent of freshly baked bread and biscuits made me stop and turn my gaze to a small café a few meters away from me, which of course was the source of the aromatic smell. Some big silver plates with different kinds of cupcakes were hidden behind the window. I could feel my mouth water at the sight of them. Some were just in a color with no decorating. Others had roses, flowers or an animal on top. I was ogling the sweets until I decided to buy one and went inside.  
I had to stand by the checkout and observe the different cupcakes for a good minute until finally deciding to take one of the chocolate flavored ones. This one had a cute dog face on top.  
I paid and looked around to find a free seat. There were barely any people in there so finding a free seat didn't take much effort. I could see a familiar guy sit alone close to the wet window. His whole attention were fixed on a book. His hair was blond, skin red as a crayfish along with a great posture. Geez, what a bookworm, I thought when I realized who it was. With a grin and the little cake in my hand, I simply walked up to him. There was an empty cup of coffee on the worn wooden table and a half eaten chocolate sticky cake beside it. Lukas didn't seem to have time to eat the rest of the cake nor notice me because he kept reading.

"Well, who do we have here?" I happily exclaimed, maybe a little too loud for being the only one talking in this awfully empty place. The volume and closeness of my voice made the sitting man jump in surprise.  
"You should be glad I recognized your voice because otherwise I would've thrown the book at your face, moron."  
Snickering, I took the chair in front of him. He wore the same bored-to-death face and that made me wonder if he ever smile.  
"I see your skin is still pretty red."  
The scowling look I received told me to change subject.  
"What are you reading? Last time I saw you, you were reading The Little Mermaid." I suggested. Lukas answered by showing the cover of the book he was holding; a black haired boy with glasses riding a massive hippogriff. The yellow title was easy to read by some help of the purple background. It looked old for only being published a few years ago.  
I let out a content sigh and leaned back onto the chair. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, huh? Good choice. Good choice. "  
"Oh, yes. I like books about detectives and murder but mostly I read fantasy books."  
"Me too! Man, they're great! I just get off into my own little world when reading fantasy books! Too bad magic doesn't exist."  
The Norwegian looked at me dour faced. "Of course, magic exists."  
"Got any proof?" I said provocatively.  
"No." He glared at me. "Do you have any proof that it doesn't exist then?"  
After that, we didn't continue talking about magic.

As another pleasant silence seemed to fill the room, I got a glimpse of my muffin. I couldn't hold my appetite any longer and took a rather small bite of it. Unfortunately, the dog's face got smashed under my nose. The brown frosting felt weird. My face cracked up before I eventually started laughing. Lukas had broken the intense stare with his book and stared at me instead. He didn't seem to understand why some frosting would be so much fun. But I still noticed slight amusement in his indigo eyes, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
After staring at me for a moment, he pulled out a tissue for me to use.  
Hours passed. We had our humorous conversations now and then, but mostly we just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Usually I could never stay silent for more than five minutes but with this guy, I actually could keep my mouth shut. His expressions as he read were fun to watch even if his face barely changed. Sometimes I could see annoyance. Sometimes I could see him getting tense over something really thrilling. Sometimes his eyes would sparkle for a second, which probably meant he was happy.  
It was getting late though. The sun was slowly falling down the horizon. The people still outside were making their way back home. I felt a little tired and decided it was time to go.  
"Okay." I started. "It's getting late. We should both go home."  
"Mhm. "  
"Oh c'mon! Aren't you the tourist, here? You shouldn't be outside by yourself, dude!"  
"My hotel is just 100 meters away. I'll be fine." He stated, still with his eyes locked on his book. His absent face told me he didn't even care. Sighing, I gave up and took my now dry umbrella to the exit. The little bell over the door rang when I stepped outside. The weather had considerably gone down in temperature. Not very much for a Nordic like me though. I started walking after giving the window a knock and a wave to Lukas.  
A ring from the coffee shop's bell made me turn around after approximately nine meters; I saw the Norwegian walking towards his hotel in the other direction. It made me feel a little better to know he'll be alright. Then I continued my walk home.

Fifteen minutes later, I was back in my half messy apartment and it was only when I went inside my kitchen to get something to eat, I realized I forgot to buy the movie and ice-cream. The seconds after that were wasted with soft swear words. I didn't even know why I lost my cool. The whole meaning of buying ice-cream and a movie was because I had nothing planned, and now I had spent most of the day with a friend. But I quickly became my usual happy self and wasted some time by the TV. I quickly zipped through all the channels until I found what I was looking for; an action movie.  
Just as Sam Witwicky saw his car Autobot transform into an enormous robot, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. To know if answering the person was worth it, I took a quick look on the displayer and pushed the green phone with excitement building inside.

"Stop fapping, we're coming over." Remarked the voice of a certain German.  
Finally, something fun to do.

* * *

**Aaah, I tried to make it longer but failed.**  
**I'm so sorry for the short chapters but I guess I'm collecting strenght to write long chapters for the other fanfic I'm planning on writing after this one.**

**I hope you guys like this though. **


End file.
